


Saturday afternoons

by Nami



Series: OTP Battle 2014 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Kagami waits for every Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OTP Battle (can you believe there was only an one work for this pairing?).

**Saturday afternoons**

 

The piano sits near the window in the living room. Kagami remembers what a pain it was to transport it from Midorima’s old house to their new apartment. His shoulder hurt for days until Shintarou had had enough of his whining (Kagami knew that in fact his boyfriend felt bad for him, but his tsundere attitude couldn’t let him say so) and gave him a long, proper massage.

Every Saturday when Midorima wipes off the dust form the piano Kagami knows what is going to happen and he cannot wait for it. Of course Midorima takes his time with checking if everything is all right with his favorite music instrument, then with looking for his notes. Kagami knows his boyfriend doesn’t need notes – mostly – but keeps quiet, just observing the green-haired man from his favorite armchair.

Finally Midorima starts playing. Kagami often wants to close his eyes and just listen to the music, but he cannot; Shintarou is too beautiful when he plays for Kagami to do something like that. He is relaxed, smiling a little – the burden of being responsible for people’s lives no longer weighting on his shoulders. Long, elegant fingers are moving on white and black keys with grace, green eyes shining with happiness and content every time Kagami catches Midorima’s gaze in the mirror behind the piano.

Kagami hadn’t liked classical music before meeting Midorima. To be honest he found it boring and even Alex, who was a big influence on him, couldn’t change his mind. Then Midorima started playing – _‘To polish my skills, nanodayo. I’m not doing it for anyone’_ – and Kagami discovered how easily he can be captivated by the music and the sight of Midorima doing it with a passion the red-head saw before only on the court.

Kagami stands up and walks slowly to his boyfriend. Midorima has almost finished playing _Moonlight sonata_ (Kagami tried to learn how to plays it once, but without much success; his fingers are just too clumsy for such a task) and the red-head circles his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, closing his eyes and pressing his head against Midorima’s back. Midorima takes a deeper breath and it’s the only sight that shows he noticed Kagami.

Without a pause he switches to something more happy, almost playful. After having been listening to Midorima for so long, Kagami prides himself on knowing about ninety percent of his collection of songs, but he doesn’t recognize this one.

“What is it?” Kagami murmurs dreamily, kissing Shintarou’s nape.

“Something I composed” Midorima answers with a slightly trembling voice – Kagami wouldn’t have noticed it had he still been sitting in the armchair. “I almost forgot about it.”

“It’s nice.”

Midorima makes a sound very similar to a growl.

“I composed it for you, you would call it something else than –” He stops speaking abruptly.

Kagami knows his cheeks are red and he knows that Midorima is embarrassed too. He burrows his face more in the back in front of him; he cannot help, but smile stupidly.

“It’s perfect.”

This time Midorima doesn’t respond, but one of his hands leaves the keys for a moment to squeeze Kagami’s palms.

Their Saturday afternoons are truly the best.


End file.
